The present invention relates to a beverage preparation machine, and particularly though not exclusively to an espresso-type coffee machine which includes an outlet nozzle for steam or other liquids such as milk. These nozzles, called steam nozzles, are immersed into the beverage. They subsequently require a cleaning of at least their outside surface that has come in contact with the beverage. More particularly, the invention relates to a beverage preparation machine comprising:                a body having a facade;        
a beverage preparation area delimited on one side by the facade, in its upper part by at least one beverage outlet, and in its lower part by a cup rest on which a cup receiving the beverage can be placed; and                a movable steam nozzle connected to the body by a moving device and having a free end.        
Cleaning a steam nozzle, for example after preparing a cappuccino or a latte, is time-consuming. Conventionally, the user wipes the nozzle with a wet cloth in order to remove the external residues. Aside from the need to always have a cloth on hand, this is not very practical, particularly for home machines in which the nozzle can be difficult to access.
Another solution is to leave the steam nozzle to soak in a water-filled cup placed in the preparation area or next to it depending on the mobility of the nozzle. But here again, there are a number of drawbacks. If the cup is identical to the one receiving the beverage, quite often it must be filled to the brim in order to clean the entire soiled portion of the nozzle. Using a different container poses the problem of the space it takes up and the need to store it. Moreover, after a soaking period whose duration can be quite variable, the user or the next user must empty out the container and store it.
These inconveniences mean that the steam nozzle is quite often left covered with residue, particularly in the case of a home machine used by several people. Cleaning it becomes even more difficult after traces of milk have dried on the outside wall of the nozzle. It is then practically essential to let the nozzle soak in a container containing a cleaning solution.
Moreover, there are systems, known particularly from the document WO03091152A, for automatically cleaning a nozzle similar to a steam nozzle. These systems place the nozzle in a relatively closed chamber and dispense a cleaning solution under pressure through the nozzle. The vigorous agitation of the liquid around the nozzle cleans it. However, such systems are relatively complex and bulky, and they significantly increase the cost of the machine. In essence, the enclosure defined by the chamber and the nozzle must be relatively watertight due to the liquid circulating under pressure. In addition, the flow rate and pressure of the injected liquid require a sizeable water supply unit that is substantially more expensive than those provided in most espresso machines for dispensing hot water through the steam nozzle. An additional drawback is the relatively large quantity of liquid used for each cleaning. It is therefore necessary to provide either a large-volume collecting tray, or a connection to a waste water drain.